Unknown World
by Sparkyu23
Summary: Mereka adalah 2 orang yang harus bertarung karena ego ayah mereka… apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please ;) chap 1 had been updated :3
1. Prolog

Unknown world

Pair : KyuYoung, TaeTeuk, a little bit of MinSull

Note : yang baca tolong baca mitologi yunani dan asal muasal dewa dewi yunani dulu, biar gak bingung bacanya ;)

**Happy reading!**

Mereka adalah 2 orang yang harus bertarung karena ego ayah mereka… apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please

PROLOG

Disebuah kerajaan dilangit yang bernama Olympus, terlihat 12 Dewa dan Dewi sedang mengalami perdebatan yang cukup sengit. Bahkan Zeus, yang dianggap sebagai raja seluruh Dewa Dewi Olympus pun mengikuti perdebatan itu. Diantara 12 Dewa dan Dewi yang sedang berdebat disitu duduklah seorang Dewi yang sangat anggun. Hanya dialah yang tidak mengikuti perdebatan itu. Dia hanya duduk tenang sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Dialah Dewi Athena, Dewi kebijaksanaan dan strategi perang.

'sudah cukup! Apa kalian tidak lelah berdebat sepanjang hari!?' gertak Dewi Athena dengan cara halus. Semua Dewa dan Dewi yang ada disitu langsung diam bahkan Zeus pun ikut terdiam. Athena memang mempunyai 1000 cara ampuh untuk menyelesaikan sebuah perdebatan. Sungguh jelas lah hal itu, karena Dewi Athena adalah Dewi kebijaksanaan.

'Zeus, sebagai raja kau harus bersikap tegas, bukannya setengah-setengah. Melawan adikmu saja tidak berani, dan kau Poseidon, jangan hanya karena kau Dewa terkuat, bahkan melebihi Zeus, kau seenaknya menentang kekuasaan Zeus! Lagipula dialah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu saat melawan Kronos…' akhirnya Athena mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya selama ini… hanya karena permasalahan kekuatan mereka dibutakan. Bahkan semua menjalar hingga ke telinga Dewa dan Dewi yang lain. Para Dewa dan Dewi cukup banyak memihak Poseidon, tetapi tidak sedikit yang memihak Zeus. Mereka kini seimbang, sebagai Raja Zeus mendapat nilai plus, tetapi dengan banyaknya pendukung Poseidon membuat amarah Zeus tersulut.

Mereka kembali berdebat. Kini Athena hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena perdebatan ini sangat sulit dihentikan akibat besarnya Ego dari kedua pihak. Sehingga akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah taruhan. Mereka harus mempunyai istri dari seorang manusia dan mengahimili perempuan itu agar mereka mempunyai anak. Sampai anak mereka besar, barulah rahasia itu dibeberkan kepada sang anak. Siapa anak yang terkuat maka ayahnya akan menjadi Raja Olympus. Anak mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain dan siapa yang bertahan akan menang, yang mati ayahnya harus dibuang dan yang menang ayahnya akan menjadi raja.

Kemudian Zeus memilih Athena sebagai juri karena menganggap dialah yang paling Bijaksana. Athena tentu saja terkejut, masalah ini saja dia sudah pusing kepala, apalagi menjadi juri? Oh memang sulit berada diposisi Athena sekarang. Hingga rapat ini selesai pergilah Athena ke sebuah kuil kecil dibumi. Oh tentunya ia akan berubah menjadi manusia terlebih dahulu.

-oo-

'hai sang Dewi bumi, bangkitlah dari tidurmu' kata Athena sembari bersujud didepan sebuah patung kecil di kuil terpencil dipelosok negeri Yunani. Lama kelamaan berubahlah patung itu menjadi manusia kemudian menampakan sesosok perempuan yang sangat cantik yang saat ini tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun alias naked total. Terlihat badannya bersinar dengan terang yang benar-benar mewujudkan kesucian perempuan tersebut.

'Ada apa memanggilku, wahai Athena?' kata perempuan itu dengan anggunnya. Athena sangat terpukau dengan kecantikannya. Athena memang pernah beberapa kali datang ke kuil ini untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi berapa kalipun Athena melihatnya Athena tidak pernah berhenti terpukau saat melihat perempuan ini.

'oh Gain, Dewi bumi, Zeus dan Poseidon, cucumu membuat perdebatan yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan. Mereka telah membuat taruhan yang diperkirakan akan membuat sebagian dunia akan hancur, yang mulia' kata Athena sedikit ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga Athena tetaplah seorang Dewi Kebijaksanaan, ia sangat takut dianggap remeh karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

'aku sudah tau, Athena' kata Dewi Gain kepada Athena. Kemudian Dewi Gain membawa Athena berjalan disekitar kuil yang kini dipenuhi oleh pohon besar dan rumput liar. 'tanah ini yang memberitahukan semua keluh kesahmu' kata Dewi Gain dengan sangat anggunnya. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebatang pohon kecil yang layu. Ia pun memegangnya dan tidak disangka pohon itu tumbuh besar dalam sekejap. Athena sangat takjub dengan Dewi Gain.

'buatlah benih darimu. Jadilah perantara dirimu diantara mereka' kata Dewi Gain lembut kemudian menatap kearah Athena. Kini Athena mengerti yang dimaksud Dewi Gain. Dewi Gain memegang sebuah daun dan secara ajaib daun itu berubah menjadi sebuah baju yang amat indah.

'kemana engkau akan pergi, oh Gain?' Tanya Athena kebingungan pasalnya Gain membuat bajunya sendiri. biasanya Gain akan kembali kedalam kuil dan berubah menjadi patung. Tapi tidak kali ini.

'setelah ribuan tahun menjadi patung, aku ingin tau kehidupan manusia sekarang' kata Dewi Gain tak kalah anggun dari yang tadi. Pada awalnya Dewi Gain tersenyum, tiba-tiba sinar ditubuhnya menghilang dan setetes air mata muncul dari kedua matanya yang indah.

'manusia memang sulit diatur pada masa ini. Aku memang Dewi tidak bertanggung jawab, mengurus masalah Zeus saja sulit, apalagi masalah manusia yang sekarang semakin terbelit-belit' kata Athena malu mengetahui perubahan drastis dari tubuh Dewa Gain. Ia pasti sedih setelah mendapat kabar dari tanah yang ia pijak. Dewi Gain kemudian duduk ditanah dan mempersilahkan Athena untuk duduk didepannya.

Secara ajaib puluhan hewan berkeliling mengelilingi Dewi Gain dan Athena. Dewi Gain kemudiah bernyanyi dengan merdu. Ia menyanyi dengan sangat baik hingga lirik-lirik sedih di lagu itu benar-benar terasa menyedihkan. Athena tidak dapat menahan tangis, iapun menangis dalam diam sembari menikmati suara Dewi Gain. Setelah menangis ia melihat kesegala arah. Semua hewan itu menangis. Air mata satu per satu jatuh dari mata hewan-hewan tersebut. Athena sekali lagi takjub dengan Dewi Gain.

'Athena, aku akan menjadi salah satu teman diantara benih mu. Aku akan melihat langsung peristiwa ini' kata Dewi Gain bersungguh sungguh. Sungguh Athena tak dapat menolak keputusan Dewi Gain yang sebenarnya adalah neneknya juga.

'tolong nasehati anakku' kata Athena undur diri. Gain hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Athena. Gain kembali berubah menjadi patung dan tertidur kembali.

**THE WAR IS BEGIN!**

Disebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana terdengar sebuah teriakan keras dari seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Perempuan itu tersenyum bahagia melihat bayinya telah lahir dengan keadaan sehat. Sementara seorang laki-laki disampingnya tersenyum licik. 'aku akan mengalah darimu, Zeus. Tapi tetap, semua orang akan menganggapku pahlawan' gumam Poseidon puas.

Dilihatnya bayi mungilnya yang masih bersimbah darah itu. Digendongnya bayi itu menuju tempat memandikan bayi dan memandikan anaknya disana. Air yang digunakan untuk memandikan anaknya adalah air suci yang diambil langsung dari air mancur dari kerajaan Olympus.

Dari yang awalnya tubuh anaknya itu dipenuhi oleh darah pun hilang dan berganti dengan cahaya yang terang menandakan Poseidon telah memindahkan sebagian kekuatannya kepada anaknya itu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat anaknya kini menjadi manusia yang kuat. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga anaknya dan membisikan sesuatu, 'kalahkan anak Zeus, anakku tersayang'.

'tuan, akan anda beri nama siapa anak anda?' kata suster itu sembari memegang catatan setelah melihat Poseidon keluar setelah memandikan anaknya. 'nama? Bagaimana dengan Choi Sooyoung?' kata Poseidon menyeringai puas mendengar nama yang indah itu. Ia sengaja memberi nama Sooyoung karena Sooyoung dalam bahasa Korea berarti kolam renang, dan Poseidon adalah Dewa air. Jadi kedua hal itu terlihat berhubungan karena 'air'.

Perempuan yang bernama Choi Jin Ri itu sudah tau kalau Poseidon adalah seorang Dewa. Perempuan itu rela melakukan semua itu karena Poseidon telah menyelamatkannya dari sebuah penyakit mematikan. Dan Poseidon sengaja memakai marga istrinya karena ia sendiri tidak mempunyai nama Korea. Nama Korea yang diberikan istrinya pun terasa sangat aneh untuknya, 'Choi Min Ho'.

Ada satu pertanyaan yang tersemat. Mengapa anak itu dilahirkan di Korea? Tidak di Yunani ataupun di Negara lainnya? Itu karena titah Athena, sebagai juri mereka. Athena ingin memisahkan anak Poseidon dan anak Zeus, ia tidak ingin beban untuk bertarung harus mereka pikul sejak kecil. Ia ingin semua terjadi saat anak mereka sudah besar. Karena itulah Athena memisahkan mereka. Athena tidak akan memberitahu Zeus tempat anak Poseidon lahir begitu pula sebaliknya.

**Sementara itu**

** New York**

Terdengar suara gema tangisan bayi yang baru lahir disebuah rumah sakit yang besar. Suara itu begitu nyaring bahkan menggema hingga keruangan lain. Anak itu lahir ditengah-tengah hujan besar yang melanda New York saat itu. Air-air yang turun tiada henti dan petir yang terus menyambar sana sini bukanlah karena factor alam. Tetapi karena pergumulan hati Zeus yang sampai sekarang tidak berhenti. Didalam hatinya bercampur senang, gugup dan sedih. Sedih? Ia sedih anaknya yang ia cintai lahir dari istri yang ia cintai hanya untuk sebuah duel.

Kini Zeus masuk kedalam ruang bersalin. Ia melihat istrinya, Kim Taeyeon begitu pucat karena kelelahan setelah melahirkan anak mereka. Dilihatnya anaknya yang masih bersimbah darah itu tengah digendong oleh seorang suster untuk dimandikan. Zeus meminta dirinyalah yang memandikan bayinya itu karena ia tidak ingin para suster itu melihat kejadian aneh setelah anak itu lahir.

Tentang istrinya, Kim Taeyeon, Taeyeon tidak tau bahwa Zeus sebenarnya adalah Dewa, yang ia tau hanyalah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai lesung pipi dan senyum yang indah, seorang lelaki yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta kepada pria bernama 'Park Jung Soo'.

Jung Soo membawa anaknya masuk kedalam ruangan untuk memandikan bayi. Disaat Jung Soo memandikan anaknya, tiba-tiba darah yang ada ditubuh anaknya menghilang dan berganti dengan cahaya yang terang, Jung Soo memindahkan hampir seluruh kekuatannya untuk anaknya.

Ia pun selesai memandikan anaknya. Setelah selesai memandikan anaknya, Jung Soo mengeringkan tubuh anaknya kemudian keluar untuk memberikan perawatan lanjut kepada sang suster. Jung Soo pun tersenyum saat melihat Taeyeon tersenyum bahagia melihat anak mereka. Perlahan, Taeyeon terlelap karena kelelahan setelah melahirkan anak mereka.

Melihat Taeyeonnya terlelap, Jung Soo segera duduk disamping ranjang Taeyeon dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah istrinya yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu. Sejenak ia melupakan duelnya dengan Poseidon. Sepertinya seluruh perhatian dan pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Taeyeon.

Jung Soo menelusuri seluruh permukaan wajah istrinya. Dimulai dari dahinya yang cantik, bagian tubuh Taeyeon yang pertama kali menerima ciuman hangat dari bibir Jung Soo. Kemudian pipinya, yang akan selalu memerah ketika mendengar gombalan Jung Soo. Kemudian hidungnya, yang selalu saja kecanduan mencium bau badan Jung Soo. Dan kemudian, bibir ini. Satu-satunya bibir yang pernah menerima ciuman dari bibir Jung Soo. 'Oh sungguh sempurna perempuan ini', batin Jung Soo.

Setelah puas memandangi istrinya, Jung Soo langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah sebuah jendela. Dibukanya jendela itu. Masih terlihat hujan yang begitu deras, tetapi tidak sederas tadi. Disaat Jung Soo sedang melihat keadaan, tiba-tiba setetes air mengenai tangannya. Sedetik kemudian Jung Soo menjadi ingat kembali dengan duelnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat duel ini. Seharusnya ia mengikuti kata Athena. Tapi apa daya? Ego telah mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena melihat tetes air ini. Ia melihat betapa berguna nya air ini untuk manusia. Memang pantas Poseidon dianggap yang paling kuat. Karena air dibandingkan dengan petir. Air sungguh berguna untuk manusia. Tetapi petir? Tidak ada petirpun manusia akan hidup tentram. Karena itu Jung Soo merasa bersalah.

Tetapi Jung Soo tidak bisa menarik keputusannya. Sekali keputusan tetaplah keputusan. Jung Soo pun tidak ingin dianggap rendah oleh adiknya sendiri. Jung Soo menguatkan hatinya agar bisa mengalahkan Poseidon. Sekali lagi, Ego telah membutakan Jung Soo.

'tuan, siapa nama anak anda?' kata seorang suster mengejutkan Jung Soo dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang itu. Ia berpikir sesaat, kemudian menemukan sebuah nama. 'beri dia nama Park Cheon Dang', kata Jung Soo. Suster itupun mengangguk. Cheon Dang dalam bahasa korea berarti Petir, yang merupakan kekuatan sang ayah, Jung Soo alias Zeus.

Chapter 1 :

'hey kau anak miskin!'

.

'dasar tidak punya ayah!'

.

'kau juga tidak punya ayah!'

.

'akh!'

.

'panggilan kepada Kyuhyun dan YoonA…'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Aneh kan '-' nah pasti readers pada nanya. Ship nya KyuYoung, kok Kyuhyun gak ada di Prolog? Nah itu bakal author jelasin di Chap. 1… untuk ff ini author bakal update 2 minggu sekali. Lama amat yah? Ini karena author evil sama kaya suami author, Kyuhyun :3 #plaaaakkk… so, tunggu yah? Jangan lupa, RnR please :3


	2. Chapter 1

Unknown world

.

.

Pair : KyuYoung, TaeTeuk, a little bit of MinSull

.

Cast : Cheon Dang (Thunder MBLAQ), Chang Min (TVXQ), Kyu Hyun (Super Junior), Soo Young (SNSD), Sulli (f(x)), Lee Teuk (Super Junior), Tae Yeon (SNSD), YoonA (SNSD), Chae Rin (CL 2NE1), Se Hun (EXO), Krystal (f(x))

.

Note : yang baca tolong baca mitologi yunani dan asal muasal dewa dewi yunani dulu, biar gak bingung bacanya ;)

.

.

_This story had been inspired from "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" film_

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Mereka adalah 2 orang yang harus bertarung karena ego ayah mereka… apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : Athena's Rules

.

.

5 tahun kemudian…

Saat ini usia Cheon Dang 5 tahun. Meski masih kecil, Cheon Dang harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ayahnya telah pergi. Mungkin kata 'pergi' disini terdengar ambigu. 'pergi' yang ada disini adalah kembalinya Zeus ke kerajaan Olympus, meninggalkan Cheon Dang dan Tae Yeon sendiri. ini karena sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar tidak disengaja, pertemuan yang terlalu cepat.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Cheon Dang yang ke 4. Taeyeon tentu saja gembira, tetapi tidak dengan Jung Soo. Mengapa? Setiap manusia setengah dewa kekuatannya akan muncul saat berulang tahun meski tidak tahu kapan itu dimulai. Dan penambahan kekuatan itu mempunyai proses tersendiri dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana jika Taeyeon melihatnya? Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Jung Soo. Meski Jung Soo tidak tau kapan anaknya akan mengeluarkan kekuatan, ia akan selalu waspada, selalu.

Ada 2 alasan mengapa ia tidak memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya kepada istrinya. Pertama, ia tidak ingin Taeyeon sakit hati mengetahui ia menikah dan mempunyai anak bersama Jung Soo hanya untuk duel. Yang kedua, ia ingin terlibat langsung dalam duel ini. Dia tidak ingin anaknya mati sia-sia ditangan anak Poseidon, jadi ia ingin membuat anaknya lebih siap dengan peringatannya meskipun itu melanggar peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh Athena.

Cheon Dang kini sudah berbalut baju yang sangat indah dengan bahan terbaik. Disaat Jung Soo sedang melamun tiba-tiba Cheon Dang datang dan mengejutkan Jung Soo. Jung Soo tersenyum manis melihat anaknya yang kini sudah besar. Jung Soo langsung memeluk Cheon Dang dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"happy birthday, my son" kata Jung Soo berbisik ditelinga Cheon Dang. Cheon Dang terkikik geli mendengar suara ayahnya yang sedang berbicara itu karena terlalu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia tertawa dan segera berlari menuju ibunya, Taeyeon.

"umma, umma! Kata umma ita mau naik pecawat, pecawat nya mana?" Tanya Cheon Dang polos sembari menarik-narik bagian bawah jacket Taeyeon. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum manis kemudian bertekuk lutut dihadapan Cheon Dang. "kita harus pergi ke bandara terlebih dahulu, sayang" kata Taeyeon lembut sembari mengelus kepala Cheon Dang kemudian mencium dahi Cheon Dang.

"ooo… umma aku udah gak cabal mau pelgi ke pulau jeju… jebal…" Kata Cheon Dang memohon sembari menarik kerah baju Taeyeon. "ne ne… ayo kita pergi!" kata Taeyeon semangat dan berjalan keluar. Sementara itu Jung Soo mulai berkeringat melihat Cheon Dang. 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Jung Soo melihat tangan Cheon Dang mengeluakan sedikit aliran petir yang tidak disadari oleh Taeyeon.

.

.

.

Jeju Island

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di pulau Jeju. Semua barang-barang untuk mereka berlibur selama seminggu disini pun telah selesai diangkut kedalam kamar hotel. Bukannya beristirahat, Cheon Dang malah ingin bermain dipantai. Terpaksa Taeyeon menuruti keinginan anaknya itu. Padahal seluruh Taeyeon begitu pegal setelah mengangkut banyak barang ke dalam hotel. Tetapi demi anak tercinta, Taeyeon tetap melakukannya.

"umma, kajja kita kepantai.. aku mau main ail" kata Cheon Dang dengan semangat membara-bara. Seketika perasaan lelah Taeyeon terasa hilang begitu melihat anaknya gembira. Disaat Taeyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Cheon Dang, tiba-tiba Cheon Dang menolak kemudian berlari kearah appanya. Jung Soo tersenyum, kemudian meraih pinggang Cheon Dang untuk digendong. "kajja!" kata Jung Soo pura-pura senang, padahal ia sangat khawatir sebenarnya.

Cheon Dang terus bersenandung ria karena permintaannya dipenuhi. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa gatal menjalar di telapak tangannya. Disaat Jung Soo ingin membawa Cheon Dang masuk kedalam mobil, terlebih dahulu Cheon Dang mengarahkan tangannya ke sebatang pohon yang sangat kecil. Saat itu juga petir mengarah ke tanaman itu, dan akhirnya tanaman itu terbakar.

Jung Soo mencim bau tidak sedap. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sebatang pohon yang kecil terbakar karena mendapat aliran listrik dari Cheon Dang. Jung Soo mulai ketakutan, anaknya mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan. "semua dimulai" batin Jung Soo ketakutan.

-oo-

Mereka pun sampai di pantai. Disitu, Cheon Dang dan Taeyeon bercanda ria, sedangkan Jung Soo hanya duduk diam dibawah payung. Ia khawatir. Ya, ia khawatir. Pertama, anaknya mempunyai kekuatan petir seutuhnya. Kedua, air adalah penghantar listrik paling baik. Bagaimana jika Cheon Dang mengalami puncak kekuatan saat ia ada dipantai? Itulah yang ditakutkan oleh Jung Soo.

"woaaa! Itu menyenangkan! Appa kenapa gak ikut?" Tanya Cheon Dang. Jung Soo hanya tersenyum kemudian melihat keseluruh penjuru tubuh anaknya. Ia sudah masuk kedalam proses menuju puncak kekuatan. Jung Soo semakin ketakutan, pasalnya kekuatan itu jika memasuki puncak maka emosinya tidak akan terkendali, dan itu akan membahayakan banyak nyawa. Seharusnya Cheon Dang ada didalam ruang tak terbatas khusus untuk manusia setengah dewa yang mengalami puncak kekuatan, agar seluruh kekuatan yang diakibatkan oleh emosinya yang tidak terkendali bisa diserap oleh alam semesta dan akan dikembalikan kepada Jung Soo. Dan untuk mencapai ruang infinity, mereka harusnya pergi ke kuil Gain di pelosok Yunani. Tapi apa daya? Semua sudah terlanjur. Seandainya Jung Soo mengakui statusnya sebagai dewa kepada Taeyeon, semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Taeyeon kembali mengajak Cheon Dang ke pantai. Jung Soo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia terpaksa merelakan Cheon Dang agar bermain kepantai lagi. Padahal itu harusnya dilarang.

"AEGYAAAA!" teriak Taeyeon tiba-tiba membuat Jung Soo terkejut. Ia melihat Taeyeon menangis sembari meneriakkan nama Cheon Dang berkali-kali. Jung Soo langsung berlari kearah Taeyeon kemudian melihat kearah Taeyeon berteriak. Sial, Cheon Dang tenggelam.

.

.

.

_Other side_

_._

_._

_._

Kedua anak ini sedang bersenandung ria sembari mendengar lagu kesukaan mereka disebuah radio. Sesekali sang namja memercikkan air kepada sang yeoja. Sang yeoja tidak mau ambil pusing, ia langsung mengangkat sedikit air dari laut, kemudian melemparkannya ke wajah sang namja. Mengangkat? Bahasa yang aneh bukan?

"AEGYAAAA!" teriak seorang ahjumma disana. Seketika perhatian mereka teralihkan begitu saja ketika melihat perempuan itu. Ia melihat kearah laut dan melihat seorang anak telah hanyut dibawa air. Ia begitu ingin menyelamatkan anak itu, tapi ia tidak boleh ceroboh.

"cepat selamatkan dia!" kata sang namja dengan nada memaksa sembari mengguncang tubuh sang yeoja kecil itu. Sang yeoja terus menggeleng dan tidak mengindahkan permohonan sang namja.

"jangan pedulikan aturan ibumu, cepat selamatkan dia!" kata namja itu terus memaksa. Sang yeoja sempat berpikir. Jika ia menyelamatkan anak itu, itu sama saja ia melanggar peraturan. Tetapi jika ia tidak menyelamatkan anak itu, maka anak itu akan meninggal.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, yeoja ini langsung menghentak kaki kanannya dipasir kemudian mengangkat tangan kananya keatas. Sepersekian detik kemudian terciptalah sebuah gelombang besar yang kemudian datang menuju pantai, membawa tubuh anak itu yang kini sudah berada dipelukan ibunya.

"ini baru Soo Young ku!" kata namja itu sembari menepuk pundak yeoja yang namanya Soo Young itu. Soo Young tersenyum kemudian berbalik arah.

"mau kemana?" Tanya namja itu bingung padahal Soo Young begitu semangat mengajaknya kepantai, tetapi sekarang ia berbalik arah menuju rumah.

"eummm… aku lapar, lagipula ini sudah siang" kata Soo Young dengan senyum terpaksa sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namja ini tau, SooYoung memang tidak suka dipuji. Ia selalu berpikir pujian adalah pembatas untuk meningkatkan standar dirinya.

"oh baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" kata namja ini semangat lalu merangkul tangan SooYoung. SooYoung tersipu malu dengan kelakuan namja ini yang selalu saja over protective terhadapnya. "sudahlah, Kyu… aku malu" kata Soo Young malu, kini sudah ada semburat merah muncul dipipinya yang manis ini. Namja bernama KyuHyun ini semakin gemas dengan kelakuan SooYoung disampingnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kecil mencium pipi Sooyoung kecil dengan gerakan kilat. Soo Young langsung berhenti berjalan dan berdiri kaku disitu.

"kejar aku kalau bisa!" kata Kyu Hyun berlari sejauh mungkin sembari menjulurkan lidah. Soo Young yang awalnya sedang malu karena Kyu Hyun, sahabat nya baru saja mencium pipinya langsung ikut berlari untuk mengejar Kyu Hyun. "terima balasanku!" kata Soo Young semangat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan nya kemudian muncullah gelombang kecil dari laut yang berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun terkena hempasan air itu kemudian terjatuh.

"sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam denganku!" kata Soo Young sembari tertawa dengan kelas. Kyu Hyun yang merasa marahpun menggembungkan pipinya, dan itu sangat amat menggemaskan di mata Soo Young. "kyaa! Kau sangat imut!" teriak Soo Young dari jauh.

.

.

.

_Back to Jung Soo_

_._

_._

_._

Jung Soo begitu khawatir dengan anaknya yang kini sedang terombang-ambing oleh ombak. Dari pantai Jung Soo melihat tubuh Cheon Dang yang tak sadarkan diri semakin menjauh dari pantai. Jung Soo semakin khawatir. Ia tidak bisa berenang, dalam artian bukan benar-benar tidak bisa berenang, tapi kekuatannya akan keluar jika menyentuh air.

Semua orang mulai berkumpul satu persatu mengerubungi Taeyeon yang sedang berteriak sembari menangis. Disaat seorang penjaga pantai ingin meloncat masuk kedalam air, tiba-tiba sebuah ombak datang membawa tubuh Cheon Dang menuju pantai.

"sungguh aneh" batin Jung Soo pasalnya hari ini begitu cerah dan angin sangat stabil, tetapi mengapa ada ombak sebesar ini? Ia mulai melihat sekitar kemudian menemukan seorang perempuan kecil sedang mengangkat tangannya kemudian melakukan gerakan seolah-olah tengah memerintah sang air agar segera menepi.

Kini Cheon Dang sedang ditangani oleh seorang penjaga pantai. Taeyeon mengikuti penjaga pantai itu. Sedangkan Jung Soo tetap berdiri ditempat dan melihat perempuan itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki, kemudian berbalik arah.

Jung Soo tidak sadar kalau Taeyeon sudah pergi. Setelah ia mencari, ternyata Taeyeon sedang mengikuti seorang penjaga pantai yang sedang menggendong anak mereka. "syukurlah" batin Jung Soo.

Kembali Jung Soo mengarahkan penglihatannya kearah perempuan tadi. Disaat Jung Soo menoleh, ternyata perempuan itu sudah hilang! Tanpa ia sadari ia begitu khawatir mencari perempuan itu.

Disaat matanya menerawang, ternyata perempuan itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan teman lelakinya yang tadi. Disaat lelaki itu sudah sangat jauh, tiba-tiba Jung Soo melihat peristiwa aneh. Perempuan kecil itu mengayunkan tangannya kearah sang teman lelaki, dan yang terjadi adalah temannya terjatuh karena hempasan air yang tercipta oleh perempuan itu.

"dia anak Poseidon!" batin Jung Soo senang. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung berlari mengejar perempuan kecil. Disaat itu sang perempuan kecil itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Jung Soo. Dari jauh, temannya Kyu Hyun meneriaki nya untuk segera berlari. Tetapi Soo Young tidak mendengar, malah terus tertawa.

Hap! Jung Soo menangkap tangannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menghilang menjadi uap seolah-olah tubuh mereka telah menghilang, padahal Jung Soo hanya membawanya menuju Colosseum nya kerajaan Olympus.

"dimana ini!?" kata perempuan kecil itu ketakutan. Jung Soo atau yang bisa kita sebut dengan Zeus itu menyeringai puas. Ia langsung meningkatkan kekuatannya kemudian menjalarkan listrik ketangan perempuan itu. Tetapi sebelum itu Soo Young sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Zeus.

"kau mungkin tidak tau siapa aku, tapi dengar, namaku Zeus, raja Olympus. Dan aku akan membunuhmu agar aku tetap menjadi Raja Olympus!" kata Zeus geram kepada Soo Young.

Soo Young terkejut, bukankah ini laki-laki yang dikatakan ibunya? Laki-laki yang anaknya harus ia bunuh itu? Soo Young langsung mengerti. Dari yang awalnya wajahnya terlihat ketakutan berubah menjadi datar dan mengerikan.

"oh, takut ya?" kata Zeus bermain-main. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dari atas kebawah, kemudian keluarlah sebuah trisula petir yang sangat terang. "rasakan ini!" kata Zeus sembari melemparkan trisula itu kearah Soo Young.

Soo Young sudah siap dengan peristiwa seperti ini. Karena ia selalu diperingati oleh ibunya setiap hari, bahkan setiap hari ia selalu berlatih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia pun segera membuka tutup botol air minumnya dan segera mengangkat seluruh air dari dalam botol itu untuk menjadi benteng dari trisula Zeus yang kini terbang menuju kearahnya.

"besar juga nyalimu, anak kecil" kata Zeus sedikit marah melihat panahannya hancur karena mengenai benteng yang dibuat oleh Soo Young.

Kini Soo Young balas menyerang. Tiba-tiba air yang sedikit itu berubah menjadi sangat banyak bagaikan banyaknya air disebuah kolam. Air yang banyak itu ia hempaskan ketubuh Zeus dan membuat Zeus terpental kebelakang.

Kemudian, ia mengangkat tangannya dan memutar-mutar tangannya. Seketika air itu berputar layaknya tornado. Tornado air itu ia arahkan kearah Zeus agar Zeus ikut berputar didalamnya. Tetapi sayang, Soo Young tidak melihat ada sebuah petir sedang melayang kearahnya. Soo Young cepat-cepat menghindar. Tornado air itu pun runtuh karena Soo Young tidak mempertahankan keseimbangan tangannya.

SRET… tangan kanan Soo Young terluka karena mengenai petir dari Zeus. Zeus mulai memberikan serangan bertubi-tubi kepada Soo Young. Disaat Soo Young ingin kabur, terlebih dahulu Zeus mengayunkan tangannya dan keluarlah petir. Petir itu ia lemparkan kearah Soo Young dan mengenai betis kanan Soo Young.

Soo Young tidak bisa berlari sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kondisi tangan kiri memegang tangan kanannya yang terluka tadi. Bukannya menjauh, Soo Young malah berjalan mendekat kearah Zeus. Zeus berpikir betapa polosnya anak berusia 4 tahun ini.

Zeus mulai menyerang Soo Young dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. SRET… pipinya terluka, SRET… dan kini kaki kirinya lah terluka.

BRUK! Soo Young tidak bisa berjalan lagi sekarang. Zeus tertawa puas melihat keadaan Soo Young sekarang. Kemanakah Zeus yang baik hati dulu? Apakah ia sudah dibutakan oleh egonya sendiri?

Zeus mengayunkan tangannya kebawah. Secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah trisula petir. Ia tersenyum bangga, karena ia merasa bisa mengalahkan Poseidon sekarang. "rasakan ini!" kata Zeus sembari mengayunkan trisula kearah punggung Soo Young.

Sayang Zeus terlambat. Ternyata, Soo Young berjalan mendekat untuk memegang sisa air yang ada didepan Zeus. Air itu dengan cepat menjalar ditubuhnya dan menyembuhkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Disaat Zeus sedang mengayunkan trisulanya, Soo Young segera menghindar kearah lain. "sial!" batin Zeus. Soo Young tidak tinggal diam, ia mengangkat air yang ada ditubuhnya kemudian memutarnya. Air itu perlahan semakin banyak dan banyak dan kemudian membentuk sebuah gelombang besar yang mengarah ke Zeus.

Prok~ prok~ prok~… tiba-tiba ada seseorang bertepuk tangan melihat aksi mereka berdua. Sontak mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah orang yang sedang bertepuk tangan itu. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang ada disana. "Athena!" batin Zeus geram.

"kau ternyata sudah mencuri start, Zeus…" kata Athena dengan sedikit penekanan membuat Zeus merasa begitu terhina. Soo Young yang merasa ada orang lain yang bisa melindunginya segera berlari dan berlindung dibelakang tubuh Athena.

Athena yang merasa ada seorang anak kecil yang begitu rapuh sedang berlindung segera berlutut menghadap anak kecil itu. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Athena begitu lembut kepada Soo Young sembari mengelus kepala kecilnya. Zeus membuang muka muak melihat perlakuan Athena yang lembut kepada Soo Young.

Athena segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Soo Young kemudian berdiri. Ia memberi Soo Young sebuah mutiara yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Athena menaruh mutiara itu ditangan Soo Young membuat Soo Young kebingungan. Apa fungsi dari mutiara ini?

"injak lah sembari memikiran tempat tujuanmu" kata Athena tersenyum kepada Soo Young. Soo Young ber-oh-ria kemudian menaruh mutiara itu di awan atau yang bisa kita sebagai tanahnya kerajaan Olympus. Soo Young menutup matanya dan memikirkan tempat tujuannya, disamping Kyuhyun.

Soo Young menginjak mutiara itu. Dalam sekejap seluruh tubuh berubah menjadi debu yang seketika saja terbang oleh angin. Debu itu terus terbang kebawah, hingga akhirnya berkumpul tepat disamping Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disamping sebuah pohon kelapa.

Hap! Soo Young langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun. Kyuhyun terkejut, namun setelah melihat wajah Soo Young ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk Soo Young. "gwenchana?" kata Kyuhyun berdiri sembari memegang kedua pipi Soo Young. "untung seorang dewi datang" kata Soo Young. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata Athena mendengar pertolongannya.

Disaat Sooyoung berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama dengan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah batu bertuliskan tulisan Yunani. Sooyoung yang memang sudah mengerti pun membacanya. 'dingin es hentikan masa' batin Sooyoung aneh. Apa artinya?

.

Kembali ke Olympus. "Zeus, ikut aku" kata Athena terdengar dingin sekarang, berbeda dengan perlakuannya dengan Soo Young tadi. Zeus terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Athena. Sepertinya Athena akan memarahinya kini. Lagipula, Zeus sudah melanggar peraturan, bukan?

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Jung Soo pun memberitahukan semua rahasia itu kepada Taeyeon setelah diceramahi sekian lama oleh Athena. Dan kini Jung Soo hanya bisa melihat dari singgasananya di Olympus. Melihat anaknya telah 1 tahun tinggal berdua tanpa dirinya.

Ini adalah saat dimana kekuatannya terkumpul sepenuhnya. Tahun lalu Cheon Dang tidak sempat membuat kekuatannya masuk seratus persen karena sempat terganggu oleh pingsannya ia karena dibawa ombak dulu, saat itu keseimbangan sel-sel kekuatannya menjadi sedikit terguncang membuat kekuatannya tidak muncul seratus persen. Semenjak itu kekuatannya menjadi sedikit tidak terkendali. Namun dengan penuhnya kekuatan Cheon Dang sekarang, Cheon Dang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan itu sepenuhnya.

Meski kekuatannya sudah seratus persen dipenuhi, tapi Cheon Dang harus sering berlatih agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Karena petir mempunyai kelemahan, yaitu sulit diatur. Jika sedang mengalami perasaan yang membuat perasaan terguncang karena sedih atau marah akan membuat petir itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Karena ini adalah hari Cheon Dang mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya, Taeyeon pun membawa Cheon Dang ke kuil kecil Dewi Gain yang Jung Soo maksud. Dilihatnya sebuah patung yang sudah berlumut itu dengan seksama. 'jadi ini patung dewi Gain?' batin Taeyeon ketika melihat patung itu.

Barulah Taeyeon sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap patung itu hingga membuat dirinya lupa bahwa ia harus membawa Cheon Dang ke ruang tak terbatas.

Taeyeon segera mencari sebuah batu yang harusnya ditekan itu agar bisa mencapai ruang tak terbatas. Disaat Taeyeon sedang mencari kesegala arah, tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak sesuatu, sebuah tombol.

Patung dewi Gain itu bergeser kemudian nampaklah sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang. Taeyeon berdecak kagum, ia tidak menyangka yang Jung Soo katakan itu benar. "eomma itu apa?" Tanya Cheon Dang polos sembari menunjuk kearah daa patung dewi Gain, sebuah tulisan Yunani kuno.

Taeyeon tidak mempedulikannya dan segera masuk. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak bisa masuk kedalam tempat itu. Taeyeon bingung, bukannya kata Jung Soo manusia bisa masuk kedalam sini?

Taeyeon mulai ingat. Ia kembali memundurkan badannya dan membaca tulisan Yunani kuno di dada patung dewi Gain. Awalnya Taeyeon tidak mengerti. Tapi Taeyeon harus tau artinya agar bisa memasuki ruang tak terbatas itu. 'ayo Taeyeon, kau ini lulusan sejarah Yunani! Masa kau tidak ingat?' batin Taeyeon. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat arti kata yang tercantum disitu.

'asa! Aku tau!' batin Taeyeon sembari tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Taeyeon menutup matanya dan mengatakan kata yang tertulis disitu. "senjata makan tuan, sang penyambung terputus" kata Taeyeon. Akhirnya Taeyeon dan Cheon Dang pun bisa masuk kedalam.

Didalam, Cheon Dang mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang terasa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Seluruh petir itu terserap dengan cepat oleh alam semesta. Sementara Cheon Dang sedang berusaha mengendalikan kekuatannya, Taeyeon hanya duduk lemas sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

Taeyeon meneguhkan hatinya. Mulai sekarang, Taeyeon mulai harus menemani Cheon Dang untuk berlatih, meski ia tidak rela sebenarnya. Ia tidak rela saat besar nanti Cheon Dang harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mempertahankan tahta sang ayah.

Taeyeon benar-benar benci dengan Jung Soo. Setiap hari Taeyeon selalu merasa dirugikan karena Jung Soo. Ia pun merasa bersalah karena melahirkan Cheon Dang hanya untuk hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, meski dalam kasus ini, ini adalah persoalan yang cukup membahayakan nyawa banyak orang.

.

.

-oo-

.

.

**11 tahun kemudian**

SM High School

Seluruh siswa yang telah mengikuti tes masuk sekolah pun berdesakan untuk melihat hasil tes mereka disebuah papan pengumuman. Begitu banyak siswa dan siswi berdesakan untuk melihat hasil tes mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung. Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah itu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru.

Mereka memang baru saja tinggal di Seoul setelah ibu Sooyoung mendapatkan pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan. Kyuhyun pun ikut pindah, karena perintah dari Athena untuk menjaga Sooyoung. Kyuhyun pun tidak pindah sendirian, adiknya, Chang Min juga ikut pindah bersamanya.

Disaat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, banyak perempuan yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut. Pasalnya Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat tampan untuk mereka. Tapi mereka tidak hanya menatap Kyuhyun, mereka juga menatap Sooyoung yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka memberikan deathglare kepada Sooyoung yang membuat Sooyoung sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"o-oppa, kita pergi saja dari sini, mereka mengerikan" kata Sooyoung berbisik kepada Kyuhyun.

"kenapa?" kata Kyuhyun berbisik juga kepada Sooyoung. Sooyoung langsung melirik kearah perempuan-perempuan yang tengah memberinya tatapan mengerikan itu.

"mereka menatapku aneh" kata Sooyoung sedikit ketakutan kemudian memeluk tangan Kyuhyun.

"tenang, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu" kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sooyoung. Kyuhyun melepaskan Sooyoung dari tangan kanannya kemudian merangkul pundak Sooyoung. mereka pun pergi menuju papan pengumuman.

Disana, sudah sedikit murid yang melihat kearah papan pengumuman. Ada yang senang karena bisa masuk, dan ada yang sedih karena tidak ada namanya disitu.

Mereka pun mendekat kearah kertas. Dalam sekejap Sooyoung langsung menemukan namanya berada diperingkat dua nilai tertinggi.

"peringkat 2? Tidak buruk" kata Sooyoung senang. Pasalnya ini adalah sekolah impian ibunya untuk ia masuki. Sebenarnya ini adalah sekolah yang sangat baik, dan istimewa. Ya, istimewa.

.

Cheon Dang memasuki halaman sekolah barunya untuk melihat hasil tes nya kemaren. Sebenarnya ia cukup malas untuk pindah sekolah, bahkan pindah rumah dari New York ke Seoul. Tapi karena pusat perusahaan milik ibunya berpindah ke Seoul, terpaksa ia harus ikut pindah juga,

Ia pun masuk kedalam gerbang. Didalam, terlihat banyak siswa tengah mengelilingi sesuatu –atau yang pantas disebut papan pengumuman-. Ia langsung mendatangi siswa-siswi itu dan berusaha masuk kedalam, sesak.

"akh, nanti saja aku melihatnya" kata Cheon Dang pasrah kemudian keluar dari kerumunan yang ia pikir sangat mengerikan itu. Disaat ia berjalan mundur, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang dan akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh.

"hey, kawan! Apa aku kurang tinggi untuk dilihat?" kata seseorang yang sedang tertindih badan Cheon Dang. Cheon Dang segera berdiri agar orang itu bisa berdiri juga.

Mereka berdua pun berdiri. Terlihat Cheon Dang membersihkan kaki dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang ia rasa kotor. "_sorry_" kata Cheon Dang sembari membungkukan badan.

"hey, tidak usah seformal itu… perkenalkan, namaku Sehun" kata lelaki tinggi yang baru diketahu Cheon Dang bernama Sehun itu.

"oh, namaku Park Cheon Dang" kata Cheon Dang memberikan tangan kepada Sehun. Sehun segera menerima uluran tangan Cheon Dang dan bersalaman.

"Cheon Dang? Petir? Itu nama yang bagus!" kata Sehun tersenyum. Cheon Dang hanya tersenyum malu. "bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan? Nanti saja acara melihat nilai" kata Sehun segera menarik tangan Cheon Dang.

Saat mereka mulai berjalan, Sehun menceritakan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang sekolah ini. Mulai dari orang-orangnya, kebiasaannya, sampai ke rahasianya. Ya, rahasia.

"Cheon Dang, sebenarnya sekolah ini mempunyai satu rahasia" kata Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar cukup serius. Jujur saat ini Cheon Dang benar-benar penasaran. Apa ada sesuatu yang special dari sekolah ini?

"memang ada apa?" Tanya Cheon Dang penasaran. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang, pasalnya Sehun seperti mempermainkan rasa penasarannya sekarang.

"sebenarnya ini adalah sekolah….."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Hola readersdeul! Mian telat publish, soalnya lagi UAS T^T nah kan mulai kelihatan ceritanya nih… mau tau cerita selanjutnya? RnR please ;)


End file.
